


Don't Touch

by Regarklipop



Series: Biker Gang Au [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Slut Shaming, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regarklipop/pseuds/Regarklipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik doesn't like to be touched. And as the leader of a biker gang, that's certainly a prerogative he's allowed to have. Thankfully Liam's there to do a bit of the dirty work when the leader of another gang doesn't get with the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being a motorcycle gang au there are surprisingly few motorcycles.

The bar is crowded and smoky, a result of the biker gang currently occupying it not giving two singular fucks about anti-smoking laws, but the beer is flowing and the bartender doesn't seem to care that a gang has currently decided to make his dive their home (they actually fight less than most of the patrons he gets on a daily basis, and they tip well).

There's several poker games going on at various tables, but it's Liam Payne, head honcho, that's taken up the corner table. He occupies the space well, broad shoulders filling out a leather jacket, one muscular arm propped up and holding a set of cards, the other wrapped around the waist of a quiet slim man perched delicately on Liam's broad thigh.

It's this man that exudes a certain untouchability and class that Payne doesn't have, and most of the men are careful around him. There's a degree of amusement, as 99% of the guys in here could probably take on Zayn Malik with an arm behind their backs. He's small, thin waist looking smaller where Liam's hand makes it's home, his tiny thighs spread across Liam's lap. He's got eyeliner on tonight, and he looks like a king on his throne.

The night's been quiet, but when the loud rumble of another gang approaching thrums through the dive, the entire bar goes dead silent. Men shift uneasily in seats, but they keep to their games, they haven't been given a signal yet. Liam shifts with them, but Zayn's hand grips his shoulder, telling him to stay put.

When the second gang come through the door laughing and jibing each other, the tension in the room ratchets up another notch. It's when one of the men sitting near the door cracks his knuckles that the other group seems to realise that the bar is already occupied.

"Well if it isn't Liam Payne and his little bitch squad," the man at the front of the group goes by Wheeler, but the police know him as Knife. The men behind him chuckle at the joke, and Liam feels himself go tense. He feels a slim hand reach into his jacket for a lighter as the cigarette behind his ear is plucked away. Zayn lights up casually, cigarette dangling from his fingers as he looks at the new group with an unimpressed look.

“Got yourself a new slut Payne? He looks good if nothing else," Wheeler's getting nudged by one of his friends, who's trying to whisper something but gets knocked aside as the man steps forward.

"He's really pretty," Liam's thighs are rock hard with tension, and all over the bar the gang is prepping for a fight. Shoulders are rolling and chairs are being casually scraped. The bartender has disappeared somewhere else, taking the money in the till and tip jar with him.

"Where'd you pick him up Payne? I'd never spot you as a john," the friend behind him is gesturing frantically. "Hey sweetheart, where'd you come from? I bet you’re a good fuck, huh?" Wheeler's hand goes for the side of Zayn's face, but in a flash Liam's hand leaves Zayn's waist, snatching Wheeler's fingers and bending them back until the sharp 'snap' of them breaking is drowned out by Wheeler's screech.

The rest of Liam's gang are suddenly moving, and the smack of flesh against flesh, grunts and yells, and howls of pain are suddenly echoing through the bar. Men fall left and right, and those that have the chance are making a break for the door. The men that are still conscious find themselves facing knives and guns, crowbars and pipes, and in one case a pair of bright silver brass knuckles.

Zayn hasn't moved a muscle, and Liam still has a tight grip on Wheeler's fingers. The man himself is kneeling on the floor, sweating from the pain and clearly gritting his teeth. It's then that Zayn stands up, casually leaving the warm lap he'd been enjoying. He gives a quick pat to Liam's shoulder as he unfolds himself, bringing the cigarette to his mouth. Liam's up now as well, guiding Wheeler by his fingers to the center where Liam's men have cleared a nice wide space.

"Break the other hand," Zayn says. Liam knows that Zayn doesn't enjoy violence, but he also hates stupid assholes who think they're more than they are. It's why Zayn's the leader, despite everyone thinking otherwise.

Wheeler's shriek echoes through the bar as Liam breaks the other hand.

Zayn takes a deep breath of his cigarette, walking carefully towards where Liam's got Wheeler kneeling. The lines of his body make Liam's breath hitch, and Zayn's long fingers gripping his cigarette make Liam's jeans tighten. He doesn't give a shit if the rest of the gang see how turned on he is, not with half the other guys shifting.

It's not until Zayn steps in front of Wheeler that he breathes out the smoke from his cigarette, bending over so that the fucking punk who thought he could make a home in Zayn's bar gets a nice faceful of it.

"S'not that I mind be called a slut mate, 'cause that's probably true. Or that you think I'm a prostitute, because they deserve respect for the shit they put up with every day," He takes another puff of smoke, sighing it out slowly as he speaks again. "S'just that I don't like to be touched by people I don't give permission to," there's suddenly a butterfly knife in Zayn's hand.

"Now Liam, he can touch me 'cause I let him, and he fucks me really well," Liam's face goes bright red, but he keeps his grip on Wheeler's hands tight. "Our gang doctor, he can touch me too. Most of the gang picks me up and hauls me around on a daily basis 'cause I let 'em, and I like to sleep a lot and it's easier to just piggy-back me instead of waking me up." Zayn grins, and his eyes crinkle and it's such a devastating look that Liam sucks in a breath.

"But you..." Zayn taps the knife against the side of Wheeler's face. The man is crying, and the acrid stench of urine is pungent. Most of his gang look on. "I've heard of you Knives. Aside from an unfortunate propensity for touching people without their permission, you're also wanted on several counts of sexual assault," Zayn's eyes go sleepy and he's suddenly crouching down in front of the man. It makes Liam nervous, but he's got a tight grip on his arms.

"S’ a shame you haven’t heard of me; though your friend had from the way he was carrying on. But I’m going to do two things for you tonight,” he digs the the butterfly knife into Wheeler’s collarbone. 

“The first thing I'm going to do is make sure you remember me for next time. Just so we can avoid the violence. The second...” Zayn watches as a bright spot of blood blooms across Wheelers t-shirt . “The second thing is to make sure no one ever goes near you again, okay?"

In the room upstairs, the bartender turns up his music as the screams start up down-stairs.

__END__


End file.
